battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdmiralSupreme
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome, some information Hey AdmiralSupreme, Thanks for your edits to the wiki. I especially appreciate your initiative in creating infoboxes. One thing to note, though: please let one of the administrators know when you create a template, as there may an existing template that fills its role (such as Template:Class Infobox (DICE) vs. Template:ClassInfobox) and we may help out in providing documentation, styling, and general formatting. If you have something that you would like included in an infobox/think a template should be changed/updated, let us know at our talk pages. Other than that, keep up the good work. Lamosq1027 (talk) 01:58, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Re:Infobox Unfortunately, I don't know enough about the new game to give you an adequate answer, but looks good to me! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:25, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Regarding your Star Card template Hey AdmiralSupreme, Commander Awesome and I have discussed the template you created and we have some feedback. I commend how you emulated the previous Template:Star Card Infobox for the 2015 game. Unfortunately, we would like to move away from that style of infobox (one that can get extremely long). Right now we have a mockup of a much simpler Star Card infobox. It can be found here: Template:Lamosq1027/Faction. As you can see, it does not have as much parameters. We are planning to move the more in-depth Star Card stats (such as active time, affected states, crafting levels, cooldown, etc.) into the article itself. As I said, this is still a mockup and is open to change. If you have any feedback on what potential additions could be added to the infobox or ideas for Star Card stats that can stated in the body of article, please just reply to this message. Keep in mind that we are trying to keep the infobox as essential as possible. Best regards, Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:18, January 9, 2018 (UTC)